


Dick Grayson would be the worst villain in DC and I can prove it.

by TrikaLika



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), Batman: The Animated Series, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Character Study, Dark Dick Grayson, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick Grayson is Renegade, Dick Grayson is Robin, Dick Grayson is a vilian, Headcanon, just my headcanon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29147970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrikaLika/pseuds/TrikaLika
Summary: What would Dick Grayson be like as a villain? Can you imagine? Well, I can and I tell him that he would be the worst in DC, because even though he is human he has an exorbitant amount of skills in his favor.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Clark Kent, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Justice League, Dick Grayson & Members of the Team (Young Justice), Dick Grayson & Rose Wilson, Dick Grayson & Slade Wilson, Dick Grayson & Tara Markov & Joseph Wilson & Rose Wilson & Slade Wilson, Dick Grayson & Teen Titans, Dick Grayson & Tiger, Dick Grayson & Wally West, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne
Comments: 17
Kudos: 125





	Dick Grayson would be the worst villain in DC and I can prove it.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aristos_Achaion1734](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aristos_Achaion1734/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dick Grayson: A Study](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28896669) by [Aristos_Achaion1734](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aristos_Achaion1734/pseuds/Aristos_Achaion1734). 



> I found their work and analysis great! I just wanted to share with you and at the same time show you a thought that I had after rereading the book. Please take a look and enjoy and take a look at my last work, Mi amor was very good * crying *

Analyzing the character and the way he was created, revomulated and developed over the years, I see that he must be one of the most dangerous heroes. Yes, metahumans, gods and aliens are powerful but Dick's abilities make him able to overcome them all.

 **Reason Number 1** : Dick trained with most DC heroes, and even villains and anti-heroes, learning how they fought and used their skills to their advantage. He knows how all the skills of his teammates work, just as he learned how to destroy them easily. Besides being able to imitate attacks, ways of walking and other things about them.

 _"This can fit for any of the original titans!"_ wrong my little friend. The original titans did train many people, but as much as Dick? No, he trained thousands and fought thousands several times. Tiger and Mightfighter for example.

 **Reason Number** 2: The smartest in the family would certainly be Tim Drake, this is not something that can be disputed. But, Tim doesn't have one of the best emotional intelligence and can end up being heavily influenced. I do not say that anyone can influence him, but he will end up taking the opinion of colleagues and family to heart.  
Dick knows this, so he could easily manipulate his brother to go to his side or at least do what he wants without the boy noticing.  
Well, let's face it, Dick must be the greatest manipulator I could think of even if DC wants it very nerously. He lies as if it were his native language, with extremely low chances of him failing. He knows very well how to push all his buttons to do what he wants or give up on something.  
If you are a friend of his, Dick will surely make you think that he needs to be saved, so that you will let him escape from the bad things he is going to do without any consequences. He manages to do it so well that with a few words he could make Superman join him

 **Reason Number Three** : A complement to before this perhaps? But Dick is a very emotional person, who can easily reach someone's emotional part. He can make Bruce Wayne cry with a few words and leave the man unable to fight him, in the same way that all titans will end up equal. He knows your stories, what makes you think he won't use them to his advantage? Obviously it will.

 **Reason Number Four** : He has a much better strategy ability than Tim and Bruce. Both he and Jason are kings of improvisation and impulsiveness, so they will always use plans that will go wrong in your favor. When you think you won it, the whole game will end up changing from chess to one and you have no idea how to win it.

 **Reason Number Five** : Just one thing: _ **Bat Training**_. He has all the Batman training, he knows how to blend in the shadows and turn a spoon into a weapon! He knows, with the puns and everything he CAN make the prison cell that is in prison become an exit from there.

 **Reason Number Six** : The image he created is perfect. If he didn't turn out to be a villain, no one would ever guess that Dick caused so many bad things. But if he knew, no one would have the courage to kill him or hurt him too much, you know why? The image of that friend who was there when you needed a shoulder to cry on, an older brother who advised you and gave you such strong love, a master who taught you so many incredible values and unique techniques or a father who taught you it gave so much mor and affection that you don't even know how to feel about. Nobody has the courage to kill him, and that is his worst mistake.

 **Headcanon** : Bruce, in his file on how to beat anyone in the world, has a folder about Dick on his computer. He has all the information possible about Dick, but how to beat him? This is a simple sentence _"Let us pray that this does not happen"._  
Bruce knows very well that he can beat any member of the league, titans, young justice and goes on to the others. But Dick Grayson? He has no idea how to beat his son if he ever becomes a villain, as he knows that if not even the family managed to keep Dick with them, no one will. And he doesn't know how to stop it, _**because he created the perfect weapon that so many villains tried to make.**_


End file.
